Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by ilabyoosh
Summary: I hate him. He hates me. Although everything MIGHT change when we end up doing odd things together. Rated T for some chapters. Sucky summary, but I'm sure the story will be better. PLEASE READ.
1. It's Jenn

**Wassup?! I have returned.. but I have no title for this so can you guys help me with it!?!**

I've known him ever since the first day he moved on to my street. His name is Dylan Sprouse. I was three at the time, and he was three as well; although he is a month older. There was no doubt that we definitely hated each other.

His mom and my mom have known each other ever since college. They were roommates and have been friends ever since. I love Mr. and Mrs. Sprouse, they were like a second pair of parents. But I never liked their older child, obviously.

Every party we had, they came and the closest he had been to me was at least five feet. Now, to introduce myself.

Hi, I'm Jenn. Dylan has a younger brother who is 15 minutes younger than him. His name is Cole. I have a 10 minute younger sister. Her name is Adrian. I know she has a guy name, but I didn't pick it, and neither did she.

Anyway, Adrian and Cole were inseparable. Dylan and I on the other hand, couldn't stand each other. On the bright side, I'm 19 and everyone separated when we were in our 15's. I attend the University of California while my sister is in Florida attending the university there. I don't know much about Dylan or Cole; I mean where they are. (And by the way, I am smart, so I started college in my sophomore year. This is my last year, but Adrian's 3rd.)

I've had boy problems, but it isn't really a big deal. I used to go out with a boy named Nick, but I'm not getting into that..

Since summer is coming up, I'm going on vacation in lots of places. Okay, maybe not.

**How is it?? Does it sound good so far?? I wrote everything down all the way to chapter six. Tell me if it's okay and I'll keep updating.. Just not so sure about Jenn and Christian's story.**


	2. Adrian's Surprise

**ChApTeR TwO**

As the summer neared, I packed my bags for vacay. While I was folding my shirts, my cell phone rang. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked, totally ignoring the caller ID. "Hey!" I recognized the voice and replied with a , "Adrian! How are you?" "I'm fine. Great, actually."

"Are you ready to meet in _New _York **City**?" I asked her. "For sure totally!" she said, eagerly. After a good fifteen minutes, we said our good-bye's and hung up.

A **loooooong **three weeks passed and I left at six. I knew it was three hours behind the Eastern Time zone. I soon boarded the plane to New York City. I walked out of Gate 18 to see my sister hiding her big brown eyes behind an _M_ magazine.

"Hey, Sis." I greeted. Adrian put down the magazine and held my shoulders. "Jenn, I'm going to tell you to close your eyes. And when I tell you to open them, promise me you aren't going to scream or faint." "I promise." I took a breath and closed my eyes, hoping her 'surprise' wasn't **him**.

"Open your eyes!" As I opened my eyes, they widened and I soon made a drop to the ground. Someone picked me up and put me on one of the benches. I awoke from my temporary unconsciousness. "You promised!" Adrian said, whining. Yeaa. A 19 year old, whining. "That was before I knew it was him!"

Cole hugged Adrian and Dylan gave me one of his _smiles_. Cole and Adrian brought our bags. Or at least Cole did. We waited for the elevator to come. I could tell Dylan was trying to be nice because from Gate 18 to inside the elevator, he held his arm at my waist, and very closely, too. I giggled and removed his arm.

I whistled for a cab & the four of us sat in the back. Of course there was no room in the back for four. Adrian was obviously being annoying, rushing in the cab with Cole sitting beside her. I had the choice to either to sit in the passenger's seat, or to sit on Dylan's lap. I sat on his lap. I made a heavy sigh and sat down.

The cab pulled away from the curb. Cole was staring out the window; his arm around Adrian, while she laid her head on his shoulder. I poked her shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" "Why couldn't _you_ sit on **Cole**'s lap?" I whispered angrily. "Idk." I groaned.

I looked out the window. I could feel Dylan's arms starting to wrap around me. I held his hands. "Uhm, sorry." we simultaneously said. He put his arms to his sides and I kept my hands to myself.

-**poink**-

soo.. how was it?

btw. adrian & cole are going out.

like .. woah. i need reviews. :


	3. The ONE Bed

chapter 3.

We arrived at a hotel where the sign read, _The Sheraton_. Adrian was making achy sounds. "Jenn," she whined. "My stomach hurts." Just great. The first three days of my vacation and my sister suddenly get sick. "Did you eat anything?" I asked her. "Not that I know of." Cole hugged his girlfriend. Dylan rolled his eyes.

We took our bags inside and I told her to sit down. "Dylan," Cole grabbed his arm. "What?" "Do I feel warm to you? I was just fine.. then, **WHAM**! I feel sick." Dylan put his hands on his and Cole's forehead. "Jenn, Cole is sick, too." I sighed heavily, again. "Perfect." I tried to fake a smile.

Dylan and I checked in. The man at the desk said that the room with two beds was for them. He never said anything about _our_ beds. The bellhop took our stuff and we followed him onto the 26th floor.

Okay. The first room we opened, 2606, had two beds. "I'm guessing this is our room." Adrian said in between 'ow's and 'ouch'es. Cole took the room key and walked in. "Adrian, this key is for emergencies, you understand?" "Yes, **mother**." She replied sarcastically."You guys take care." Dylan said, closing the door.

'_Please have two beds, please have two beds_.' is all I could think of when Dylan was putting in the room key. As the door of 2608 swung open, mine & Dylan's 'eager to have two beds' faces went blank. "Well, this sure is a nice room," Dylan complimented. "Yeaa. A **big** TV, a wonderful view, and _ONE_ bed!"

I plopped my behind on the bed. "All we have to do.. is claim our sides, and there won't be any problems." "Suure." I said to him, crossing my arms. I claimed the right side of the bed. I took off my shoes and laid down.

"Now what do we do?" Dylan asked me. "Idk." I sat up. He went to the bathroom and I turned the TV on. Dylan came back with a wet face and a bare body. My eyes widened when I saw most of his baby fat was gone since he was 14. "What?" "Nothing." I smiled at him.

Can you believe it? Dylan, my arch nemisis, actually made _**me**_ smile.

**-poink-**

well?! whaddya think?


End file.
